


drowning in your silent sea

by cuddlyobrien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyobrien/pseuds/cuddlyobrien
Summary: "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Steve asks, looking at him.Sam brought his tiny, beautiful girlfriend to my birthday party. Sam's falling in love with someone who isn't me. I should've told Sam how I felt about him earlier. I miss Sam. Bucky pushes all of those down and lies. "Nobody likes you when you're 23."





	drowning in your silent sea

Sam brings his new girlfriend to Bucky's birthday party. It's not like Bucky thought he could go forever without meeting her. He just thought that- Well, he thought they'd break up before it got serious enough for Bucky to have to meet her. But apparently they're just serious enough for Sam to bring her to Bucky's fucking birthday party. 

"Bucky, hey!" Sam exclaims, bringing Bucky in for a tight hug. Bucky holds on for as long as possible without it reaching a point that would freak Sam out. When they pull away, Sam points to the girl beside him. "This is Ali, my girlfriend."

Bucky plasters on a smile and turns to her. He can't fault Sam's taste, she's beautiful. She's got a bright smile and kind eyes, she's the tiniest thing that Bucky's ever laid eyes on. Which, of course she'd be the opposite of Bucky. "Hey, I'm Bucky."

"The birthday boy." Ali clarifies while shaking his hands. "We brought a gift! It's a uh- Well, it won't be a good gift if I tell you, huh?"  
  
Bucky laughs and nods. "I'm sure I'll love it."

He looks back to Sam, racking his brain for anything to say. The silence lingers for a moment too long before thankfully his name is called by someone else in the party. He smiles at them both, "Thanks for coming. We'll uh, catch up later?"

Ali nods, "For sure!"

He looks other and back to Sam, who's giving him a confused look. Bucky ignores it and walks away, pushing down the lump in his throat. He slips out the backdoor onto the quiet backporch, sighing as he sits on the steps. When Sam had mentioned he was seeing someone, Bucky had prepared a speech. He'd written down all of his feelings and was going to read it to Sam, he'd had a fucking plan. But then he went to Sam's apartment and Sam had went on and on about how he really liked this girl. About how he hadn't felt this way since Riley and Bucky knew he couldn't mess this up. No matter how much he loved Sam he couldn't- wouldn't get in the way of him being happy. Even if wasn't with him. 

Steve comes outside after what must've been at least an hour. He sits beside Bucky, "You know it's rude to leave your own party."

"They're all too drunk to notice I'm gone." Bucky says, pulling on a loose string of his jeans. 

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Steve asks, looking at him. 

_Sam brought his tiny, beautiful girlfriend to my birthday party. Sam's falling in love with someone who isn't me. I should've told Sam how I felt about him earlier. I miss Sam._ Bucky pushes all of those down and lies. "Nobody likes you when you're 23."

Steve hesitates before pushing out a laugh. Bucky knows that Steve knows he's lying. "Well, Buck, I still like ya."

"Only because I know way too much about you for you to try and stop being friends with me." 

They both laugh before Steve stands, pulling Bucky up with him. "C'mon, I'll kick everyone out and we can watch New Girl."

"You hate New Girl." 

"Yeah but-" Steve cuts off before he says, Sam brought his girlfriend. 

"Steve?" 

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not calling me on my bullshit."

"Yeah, well, it's your birthday." 

~

Wanna jog in the mrng? Bucky rereads Sam's text 12 times, trying to come to a decision. He hadn't seen or spoken to Sam since his birthday party two weeks ago. If he keeps avoiding Sam, he's going to end up coming to Bucky's apartment and demanding an explanation. But if he goes on a run with Sam, he's going to have to keep from blurting out a fucking love confession every other five minutes. 

Bucky groans before typing a reply. ya, same time? 

Sam affirms it and Bucky groans again, so loudly that Steve yells for him to stop being so melodramatic. 

The next morning, Bucky gets to the park to see Sam... and Ali. He groans in his car even louder than the night before. This is not how he wanted to spend his Tuesday morning. Third fucking wheeling on a jog. They're probably going to want to do coffee afterwards and pick out scones together and laugh at each other getting fucking whipped cream on their noses. Bucky groans again for good measure before he gets out. 

"Hey, man. Hope it's okay that Ali came." Sam says when Bucky gets close enough.  
  
"Yeah, completely fine." Bucky assures. (He's groaning internally. Steve would scream infinitely at him for being melodramatic.)

Ali smiles as she looks up from her stretching. "I have a charity marathon next month I need to get in shape for."

"That's really cool." A fucking charity marathon? Does this girl have any flaws? 

Bucky endures an hour of them flirting shamelessly with each other every time that Ali laps them at full sprint. Sam spends the entire hour telling Bucky all about how his ride alongs at the EMT station are going great, how he's finally making an A in anatomy, how he just really likes Ali, and just anything Bucky will listen to, Sam tells. 

"Man, I feel like I've talked so much about me." Sam laughs, forcing Bucky to let out a little laugh. "What's been going on with you? I feel like I haven't seen you in so long." 

Two weeks but, who's counting, right? 

Bucky opens his mouth to talk before Ali comes to a stop where they've stopped under a tree. "I'm tapping out."

"Yeah, we're just about done, too." Sam says and Bucky tries not to roll his eyes at them already holding hands. 

"You wanna grab a coffee?" Ali asks, directing her attention to Bucky.

Bucky almost laughs because, he fucking called it. "I actually have an online test in an hour so I should probably get back."

"Yeah, of course, man." Sam nods, pulling Bucky in for a hug. Bucky pulls away quicker than normally because he just- can't. "Listen, we should all hang out. It's been too long."

Again, pal, two fucking weeks. Bucky nods, "I'll talk to Steve about it. We'll set something up in the group chat."

When Bucky gets home, Sam's posted a story on his snapchat. It's a picture of two scones with the caption, coffee date with the best of the best. 

**Author's Note:**

> more to come!! all mistakes are mine :)


End file.
